Entre deux murs
by Fields-Of-Rainbows
Summary: Alors que Lucius Malefoy est à Azkaban pour ses crimes, Drago Malefoy, réhabilité par l’opinion publique, rend visite à sa mère, internée à Sainte Mangouste. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu’il rencontre Hermione Granger dans les couloirs de l’hôpital ? DMHG


**N/A :** Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je doute que l'un d'entre vous ait déjà entendu parler de moi, puisque c'est ma toute première fiction, tout site confondu. Je dois avouer que ça m'intimide un peu de partager mes écrits. Mais comme dit ma meilleure amie, sus à la timidité… Alors je poste sous vos regards indulgents (enfin je l'espère) et attends votre avis avec impatience. Dites-le moi franchement si je ferais mieux d'aller me prendre en Syrie…

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, malheureusement. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci :D

**Titre :** Entre deux murs.

**Résumé : **Alors que Lucius Malefoy est à Azkaban, pour les nombreux crimes qu'il a commis – notamment la torture de sa femme –, Drago Malefoy, réhabilité par l'opinion publique, rend visite à sa mère, internée à Sainte Mangouste. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il rencontre Hermione Granger dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ? DMHG

**Rating :** K.

Enjoy your reading :)

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**J**'avais toujours cru que l'amour se résumait à quelques baisers inoffensifs et quelques nuits enfiévrées, comme celles que je partageais sans aucune gêne avec Ron. Lorsque je lisais les grands classiques moldus, qui ne pouvaient décemment être considéré comme des classiques s'ils ne consacraient pas au moins le tiers de leur page à ce sentiment qu'est l'amour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être sceptique face aux réactions et pensées des personnages. Roméo et Juliette était pour moi un drame sans aucun sens, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde était 'soufflé' ou 'émerveillé' par cette œuvre. L'amour, tel qu'il était décrit dans les livres, me semblait tout simplement impossible et beaucoup trop utopiste. J'avais toujours cru le côtoyer en fréquentant Ron, et jamais je n'avais été animée par cette 'force'.

**L**es seules choses qu'il m'arrivait de ressentir en pensant à Ron étaient de l'exaspération face à ses maladresses, de la tendresse pour ses petites manies, et, au mieux, du désir. En réalité, c'était plus de l'amitié ou de la fraternité. Mais en petite sotte ignorante de dix-sept ans, je m'étais immédiatement emballée. J'avais dit 'Je t'aime'. Menteuse.

**M**aintenant, je me rendais bien compte de mes erreurs. Lorsque l'on est fiancée à dix-neuf ans, il y a de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions. Alors je m'étais demandé ce que j'avais raté, pourquoi j'étais ainsi liée si jeune, quelles avaient été mes fautes, quel Dieu avais-je offensé. A Poudlard, on avait toujours dit que j'étais promise à un grand avenir dès ma sortie de l'école. Personne n'avait imaginé que je finirais femme au foyer ma majorité sorcière à peine atteinte. Je ne voulais pas être une de ces filles insipides qui restaient à la maison, à préparer le repas en attendant leur mari, qui gagnait l'argent pour toute la famille. Je voulais travailler. Ron s'y opposait, arguant que sa mère était heureuse comme ça. Alors je suis partie.

**J**e n'avais eu aucun remord en quittant sa maison. L'ultime preuve que je faisais le bon choix. Et que je l'avais dupé en lui certifiant que je l'aimais.

* * *

**POV Drago.**

**L**'amour ? Ce n'était pour moi qu'une vaste fumerie. Dans mon camp, la haine surpassait tous les autres sentiments. L'amour ne faisait pas exception. Un homme, particulièrement un Mangemort, doit vivre seul. Ou, au mieux, entouré d'esclaves. Dès le plus jeune âge, dans les familles de Sang-purs, on apprenait aux enfants à commander les autres, à les rabaisser, à les humilier, à les attaquer, à les battre, à les contredire, à les blesser, à les mutiler, à les mépriser, à les soupçonner. Dans cet endoctrinement, pas de place pour les vertus et les 'bons' sentiments. L'amitié, la générosité, la compassion, la gentillesse, l'amour, tout ça, c'était interdit, un sujet tabou. J'étais un Malefoy, et j'avais toujours vécu dans le reniement de tous contacts positifs avec les autres. Aimer, c'était s'abdiquer. Haïr, c'était s'affirmer. C'était sur ce principe que reposaient toute ma vie, et toutes mes relations – sauf celle que j'entretenais avec ma mère, que l'on pouvait qualifier de réellement exceptionnelle.

**I**l ne fait aucun doute que mon père n'avait pas raté mon éducation. A dix-sept ans, j'étais un petit con arrogant et lâche, incapable de ressentir la moindre affection pour quiconque. Et le pire restait dans le fait que j'en étais fier. Comme j'étais fier de servir le Lord Noir. Qui pourrait m'en blâmer ? Mon père m'avait toujours certifié que c'était là le salut pour notre famille, et qu'il était normal pour nous de le servir. Même si je détestais cette idée d'assouvissement et d'appartenir à quelqu'un, aussi puissant fusse-t-il, j'avais fini par accepter de porter la marque, et pour prouver ma soumission, j'avais ouvert les portes de Poudlard à Voldemort, sot que j'étais alors.

**Q**uand on m'avait annoncé que Saint-Potty et ses deux amis avaient terrassé le Lord Noir, je n'avais servi qu'un an et demi dans ses troupes. Et pourtant, mon point de vue sur le monde avait totalement changé. La guerre avait été un tel carnage, que je ne supportais plus de voir la moindre petit goutte de sang, et que j'étais pris de tremblements incontrôlables dès que l'on évoquait les sorts impardonnables. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à quiconque, mais Potter m'a sauvé d'une folie certaine, en tuant Vous-savez-qui. Si je n'avais toujours pas connu l'amour, je savais désormais que la haine et la cruauté ne m'apporteraient jamais ce que je recherchais. J'avais presque dix-neuf, je vivais dans un immense manoir avec pour seule compagnie quelques elfes de maison et ma vision de la vie avait été bouleversée. J'étais seul, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait plus que je le reste.

**C**'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté ma demeure ce matin-là.

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**E**n partant du Terrier, j'avais renié la vie que je menais jusque là. J'avais aussi tourné le dos à l'amour, que je savais réel, de Ron, de tous les Weasley, mais aussi de Harry. Il était certain qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait entendre parler de moi après le mauvais tour que je venais de leur jouer. Dire que nous avions vécu de si belles aventures ensemble, que nous avions frôlé la mort tant de fois, que nous avions vaincu Voldemort et que c'était une bête histoire d'amour qui mettait fin à notre amitié… Pour résumer la situation, j'étais à la rue, sans plus aucune attache avec ce qui avait constitué mon quotidien dans le monde sorcier.

**J**e ne pouvais me réfugier chez mes parents, parce que ceux-ci avaient été torturés à coup de Doloris, un jour où j'étais allée voir Ron. Si je n'avais pas gaspillé mon temps en baisés inutiles et dénués d'amour, aujourd'hui, ils seraient capable de dire une phrase sensée et de quitter Sainte Mangouste. Pour payer les frais de l'hôpital, j'avais du bazarder la moitié de mes affaires, ainsi que la maison où j'avais passé toute mon enfance. Mais, même si je ne pouvais pas squatter leur chambre d'hôpital indéfiniment, je pouvais au moins leur rendre visite et m'abriter de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait ce jour-là pendant quelques heures. Dire qu'en passant la porte de la maison familiale de mon futur ex-époux, j'avais espéré qu'il ferait beau !

**S**ans attendre que la pluie n'imprègne un peu plus chacun de mes os et la fine couche de vêtements que je portais ce matin-là, je transplanais jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, baguette serrée dans ma main, détestant l'étrange et désagréable sensation qui s'empara de moi, comme chaque fois que j'effectuais un déplacement de cette manière.

* * *

**POV Drago.**

**J**'étais parti de mon manoir sur un coup de tête, pour changer un peu d'air. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans ces pièces vides de vie, à me tourner les pouces et à repenser aux horreurs que la guerre m'avait obligé à commettre. J'avais tué, j'avais torturé, j'avais frappé. Et si la société m'avait donnée une seconde chance, ma conscience, elle, ne semblait jamais vouloir me le pardonner. Chaque jour, défilait devant mes yeux des images atroces de visages tuméfiés et de corps mutilés par mes soins. Et je pouvais nommer chacune de ses visions. Kevin Whitby, 15 ans. Lilian Carter, 52 ans. Paul et Hanna Dombs, 34 et 31 ans. Pansy Parkinson, 18 ans. Pansy… On l'avait rangée dans la catégorie des traîtres, et l'on m'avait forcée à la tuer, sous les yeux d'une assemblée de Mangemorts hilares devant ma pitié et mes hésitations. Si Pansy m'avait toujours agacée, nous avions tout de même partagé la même salle commune et les même ennemis pendant près de six ans. Et surtout le même lit. Mais j'avais obéi, et j'avais abrégé les souffrances de mon ex-amante. Toujours est-il que son regard restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

**C**e matin-là, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, semblant vouloir laver tout ce qui ce trouvait sur son passage. Moi y compris. Mais on ne peut pas effacer les crimes commis. Ils restent ancrés en vous et vous ronge de l'intérieur, comme vous avez rongé la vie de vos victimes. On finit par s'y faire, et s'habituer à cette douleur qui lancine votre âme.

**B**ien que je sois passablement désespéré, tomber malade et mourir d'une grippe, du haut de mes dix-neuf ans, me semblait ne pas être la solution à mes malheurs. J'aurais pu me jeter un sortilège pour rester imperméable, certes, mais j'eu la meilleure idée de consacrer mon temps à ma mère. Internée à Sainte Mangouste, suite aux nombreux Doloris qu'elle avait subi de la part de mon père, après la défaite du Lord Noir. Je ne l'avais pas visitée depuis deux jours, et c'était incorrect. Elle était ma seule amie, la seule personne au monde que j'aimais et qui m'aimait aussi, malgré tout. Je transplanais en émettant le célèbre « Pop ».

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**A**uparavant, quand ils étaient encore normaux et en bonne santé, à chaque fois que je voyais mes parents, j'avais droit à trois tonnes de questions et une bonne dose de câlins. Désormais, ils n'en étaient plus vraiment capable, et c'était moi l'entière responsable de leur état. Si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, si je n'avais pas été l'amie proche d'Harry, si je ne m'étais pas opposée à Voldemort… J'avais des tas de raisons de m'en vouloir, et je ne m'en privais pas. Si ça avait été à refaire, j'aurais tout effacé, j'aurais brûlé la lettre de Poudlard à son arrivée, j'aurais refusé d'approcher cet étrange bonhomme aux cheveux noirs qui cachaient mal une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mais le mal était fait, et je n'aurais pas de seconde chance.

**J**'avais réussi à leur obtenir une chambre pour eux tous seuls, du fait de notre victoire sur le Lord Noir et d'un pot de vin conséquent. Je savais que je n'aurais pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, s'ils avaient été en présence d'autres malades, surtout des malades ayant des pouvoirs de sorciers. Mes parents ne possédaient plus aucune défense, je n'allais quand même pas les laisser dans une pièce remplie d'inconnus plus ou moins fous, aux pouvoirs cent fois supérieurs aux leurs ! Ils étaient déjà suffisamment mal en point comme ça, sans avoir besoin d'être étranglé par leur oreiller la nuit… Lorsque j'étais encore avec eux, les Weasley ne cessaient de me répéter que mon comportement était ridicule et que mes parents n'auraient rien risqué en restant dans une chambre commune. La mort étrange des géniteurs de Neville, internés eux aussi à Sainte Mangouste, m'avait pourtant confortée dans mes choix. Se faire naturellement étrangler par des rideaux en tissu bleu pâle est plutôt rare dans le monde hospitalier, non ?

**M**es parents abordaient un petit sourire absent. Leurs lits se faisaient face et l'on aurait pu penser qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement, mais le fait que leur regard soit fixé à quelques dizaines de centimètres des yeux de l'autre démentait cette théorie. Ils étaient juste ailleurs, incapable de revenir vers moi, alors que j'avais tant besoin d'eux en cet instant. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'un jour, ils failleraient à leurs devoirs de père et de mère. Mais c'était uniquement de ma faute, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi seule. Bien fait pour toi, susurrait méchamment une voie dans ma tête. Ma mère poussa un petit gloussement qui troubla le silence, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en la contemplant. Elle ne se ressemblait même plus. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été coupés par les infirmières, parce qu'elle s'amusait à les recouvrir de bave. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et elle paraissait cadavérique. Ses yeux étaient vides et ses sourcils étaient levés en une mimique étonnée. Je ne supportais plus sa vue, et sortit de la chambre aux murs blancs en trombe, laissant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Mes parents me manquaient, et ma récente fuite de la maison de Ron m'achevait.

**

* * *

**

**POV Drago.**

**P**our que ma mère soit à l'aise, et sans autres malades qui pollue son espace vital, dans une grande chambre ensoleillée, j'avais dépensé une infime partie de notre fortune. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait me manquer, et puis, s'il arrivait un moment où les frais de Sainte Mangouste aient épuisés toutes mes économies, je pourrais envisager de travailler, comme tous les autres sorciers normaux et capables de le faire. Mon père aurait hurlé s'il avait su que je pensais cela, mais depuis sa cellule à Azkaban, il devait guerre s'en soucier. J'espérais du fond du cœur que les détraqueurs le faisaient souffrir le Martyr, et qu'il commençait à avoir quelques regrets d'avoir transformé ma mère en un légume inanimé. J'espérais qu'il regrettait aussi d'avoir tué et torturé tant de gens, et d'avoir gâché définitivement ma vie. J'espérais que viendrait un jour où il mourrait de folie dans sa cellule lugubre, comme des hommes, des gobelins et des géants l'avaient un jour fait dans nos caves C'était un réel soulagement pour moi de savoir mon géniteur enfermé, c'était ma vengeance contre la vie et l'éducation qu'il m'avait imposées jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans.

**M**a mère avait toujours eu la pâleur d'un cadavre, ce teint de craie qu'elle m'avait d'ailleurs transmis. C'était l'une des choses qui faisait autrefois sa beauté, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Mais depuis qu'elle avait été admise dans cet hôpital de malheur, elle semblait presque translucide, à en faire peur. Peut être était-ce l'éclairage au néon qui causait cela, parce qu'aucun des patients que j'avais rencontré ici n'avait bonne mine. Mais peut être cela venait-il d'autre chose, et quand je pensais cela, je m'inquiétais du traitement que subissait ma pauvre mère. Les médecins la gavaient de médicaments, et malgré ça, son regard était toujours aussi vide. Peut être devrais-je songer à la changer d'établissement ?

**C**omme d'habitude, elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement prouvant qu'elle se rendait compte de ma présence, quand je m'approchais d'elle. Ses traits étaient contractés en une mine soucieuse, et elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche en remuant ses lèvres d'ex-femme fatale.

**E**lle était comme enfermée dans son monde, dans son univers, peut être plongée dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Probablement était-ce douloureux, triste ou contrariant, car jamais elle ne souriait. Durant toute mon enfance, elle souriait déjà peu, et je maudissais cette avarice de sa part. Je préférais largement quand elle laissait échapper son petit rire léger, que quand elle se murait dans un silence borné, le coin des lèvres pointé vers le sol. Je la contemplais, alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit d'hospice, et je me haïssais de n'avoir su la protéger, de n'avoir réussi à l'éloigner de la bataille finale, de n'avoir pu empêcher mon père de la brutaliser ainsi. Mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine, et je m'autorisais quelques perles salées qui dégoulinèrent sur mes joues d'adolescent devenu trop vite adulte. Je restai prostré à ses côtés deux heures environ, puis sortit de la salle en murmurant vaguement :

- **A**u revoir, Mère.

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**L**es larmes avaient cessés de couler, mais elles avaient laissé de jolis sillons noirs sur ma peau de pêche. J'étais assise dans le couloir, face à la porte de la chambre de mes parents, hésitant à y pénétrer de nouveau, hésitant à fuir, une fois de plus. J'avais été Gryffondor, mais je ne connaissais que la fuite pour affronter mes peurs. J'esquivais, encore et toujours. Comme j'avais esquivé Ron, plus de deux heures auparavant. J'étais lâche, peut être même autant que Drago Malefoy. Un soubresaut de haine m'anima soudainement, quand je repensais à ce meurtrier. Je n'avais pas oublié ses crimes, je ne l'avais pas pardonné. Si le monde Sorcier avait réussi à passer outre, j'en étais encore incapable. Le visage figé d'un Poufsouffle, Kevin Whitby, me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il avait été mon ami, à Poudlard. Malefoy s'était chargé de lui ôter les dernières parcelles de vie qu'il lui restait.

**T**entant en vain de ne plus penser au blond, je me levais. Retourner dans la pièce où séjournaient mes parents me semblait être la pire chose au monde qui pouvait m'arriver. Si j'avais su… Je me rappelais que Sainte Mangouste avait emménagé un salon de thé dans le cinquième étage. Je décidais de m'y rendre… M'offrir un petit déjeuner ne me ferait pas de mal, et me remettrai peut être d'aplomb pour aller chercher un travail sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**P**our me rendre jusqu'aux ascenseurs, j'avais à longer tout un couloir donnant sur les chambres des patients atteints par des sortilèges et des maléfices. Après la guerre, cette partie de l'hospice avait été considérablement agrandie, grâce à des enchantements compliqués et nécessitant plusieurs sorciers jouissant de puissants pouvoirs. On comptait les blessés magiques par centaines, et les modifications effectuées avait à peine suffit à tous les abriter. Heureusement, maintenant que le Lord Noir avait été abattu et ses Mangemorts emprisonnés, beaucoup moins de blessés de ce type arrivaient. Je marchais lentement, examinant les noms inscrits sur les portes, quand l'un d'eux m'interpella. 'Narcissa Malefoy'. J'avais lu sa terrible histoire dans la Gazette du Sorcier et dans le Chicaneur – magazine dont les informations n'étaient plus à vérifier –, et n'avait pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour cette femme dévouée. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêtée devant la porte. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, manquant de me briser le nez, que j'en pris conscience…

**

* * *

**

**POV Drago.**

**J**e faillis percuter une personne en sortant de la chambre de ma mère. Celle-ci eut le bon réflexe de s'écarter juste à temps, avant que le lourd battant ne fracasse sa petite frimousse. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une guérisseuse venant s'occuper de ma génitrice, et je m'apprêtais à lui demander des précisions et des détails sur son état, lorsque je me rappelais que le personnel de Sainte Mangouste passait précisément à midi, cinq heures et sept heures dans sa chambre, pas à dix heures du matin. Surpris, je refermais la porte et me tournais vers l'inconnue. Quand je reconnus son visage, je me sentis pris de vertige et fermais les yeux, espérant que cette désagréable vision disparaîtrait. Je n'avais pas revue cette tête ébouriffée depuis la Bataille finale, je n'avais pas affronté ces yeux caramels depuis au moins deux ans. L'heure était visiblement aux retrouvailles.

**H**ermione Granger. La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard et amie de Saint-Potty.

**N**e rien lui dire et passer mon chemin en l'ignorant m'aurait été aisé, puisqu'elle non plus ne semblait pas en état de prononcer un mot, tant elle était sous le choc de me voir. Mais ç'aurait été une pure pusillanimité de s'enfuir devant elle. Et puis, je savais que je lui devais des excuses pour nombres de choses. Seulement, je possédais encore assez de fierté, voire même trop pour pouvoir lui demander une absolution pour mes fautes dès maintenant. Je décidai donc de l'affronter, mais de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'entendre la supplier de me pardonner. Je commençais donc par l'attaquer, histoire d'entamer la conversation. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent jamais.

- **T**u m'espionnais, Sang de Bourbe ?

**D**ès que ces mots eurent franchis la barrière de mes lèvres, je les regrettais. J'y allais peut être un peu fort, surtout si je souhaitais me faire pardonner. En voyant ses joues prendre une teinte écrevisse, je devinais qu'elle aussi les trouvait inadaptés pour des retrouvailles, surtout après six mois sans avoir de nouvelles de l'autre.

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**S**ainte Mangouste avait doté ses chambres de lourdes de portes de chênes, brunies par les ans. J'eus l'heureux automatisme de me pousser quand elle s'ouvrit, sans quoi j'eus nécessité des soins d'urgence à l'étage des accidents matériel. Je m'apprêtais à me plaindre, mais il fallait que j'admette que ç'aurait été uniquement ma faute si j'avais reçu le battant en bois dans la figure. Et puis, c'est surtout la personne qui sortit de la pièce qui me retint de prononcer le moindre mot. A l'instant même où j'avais vu l'éclat doré de ses cheveux, j'avais fait le lien avec le nom inscrit sur la porte. Puis, quand il s'était tourné vers moi, et que ses yeux gris orageux avaient crochetés les miens, plus aucun doute n'avait été permis sur l'identité de celui qui m'avait presque percutée.

**D**rago Malefoy, mon ennemi et cauchemar à Poudlard, un Serpentard qui avait vendu son âme au diable, et au Lord Noir, par la même occasion.

**J**e fus tout d'abord choquée de le voir ici, incapable de prononcer un mot. J'ignorais qu'il rendait visite à sa mère, et si l'on m'avait prédit que je le croiserais ici, j'aurais prétendu que je ne croyais pas à la divination – ce qui était d'ailleurs totalement vrai, pour n'importe quel cas. Puis mes mains se mirent à trembler, sous le coup de la tristesse, de la haine, de la peur, de la colère, de la rancœur. J'avais tant de raisons d'en vouloir à ce Malefoy de malheur, à ce serpent. Je cachais mes mains dans mon dos, pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, et qu'il ne puisse deviner à quel point j'étais troublée. Six mois avaient passé depuis la Bataille finale, six longs mois qui avaient changés tant de gens, moi y compris. Malefoy avait peut être saisi la chance qu'on lui offrait, et c'était repenti ?

**V**isiblement non, puisqu'il commença par m'insulter, et m'accuser d'espionnage. Je vis immédiatement rouge, et la haine prit le dessus sur tous les sentiments qui s'agitaient en moi précédemment. J'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler ses mots et le rouer de coups, jusqu'à ce que son corps ressemble à celui de Kevin Whitby. Mais je ne supportais pas de faire de blesser physiquement les gens, et ma meilleure arme restait donc ma répartie. Foi d'Hermione Granger, je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner par cet arriviste…

- **D**is, Malefoy, tu crois vraiment qu'un jour, une âme charitable pourra réellement consacrer plus d'une demie-minute à ta petite personne sans penser qu'elle perd son temps ? Demandais-je assez méchamment, avant de ricaner. **Q**ui serait assez sot pour te supporter ?

**C**e fut son tour d'être énervé. Lui déjà si blanc de peau devint soudainement livide, tandis qu'il se demandait probablement où et comment j'avais trouvé l'audace de répondre à sa provocation. Il voulait jouer ? On allait jouer, alors. Au nom de tous ceux qui avaient souffert par sa faute, à quelque moment que ce soit, j'allais lui faire mordre la poussière. A cette pensée, je sortis d'ailleurs ma baguette magique, pure mesure défensive. Lui commençait déjà à rétorquer, par ces mots :

- **E**t au bout de combien de temps penses-tu que la Belette te vendra à un proxénète pour ramener quelques misérables Gallions à sa famille ?

**J**e frémis sous les insultes successives, et sentit mes narines se dilater sous le coup de la colère. L'évocation de mon ex-petit ami me blessa un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà, et des larmes de rages commencèrent à se former au coin de mes yeux. Je serrais ma baguette tellement fort qu'elle laisserait probablement une trace sur la peau de ma paume de main. Je me retenais à grande peine de lui envoyer un sort en pleine face, et me contentais de lui lancer une multitude de regards furieux et meurtriers.

* * *

**POV Drago.**

**N**ous nous étions lancés quelques répliques cinglantes, chacun sachant précisément quels points souligner pour meurtrir l'autre. Elle avait évoqué le fait que personne ne m'aime et que j'étais inintéressant, j'avais mentionné la pauvreté de son grand ami – ou plus –, et ce que je pensais d'elle. A présent, nous nous taisions, tout deux furieux, et nous jetions des regards noirs, espérant vaguement obtenir le pouvoir de tuer l'autre en un coup d'œil, comme si un Dieu quelconque pouvait entendre nos prières et les exaucer. Elle brandissait sa baguette magique, et elle semblait lutter contre ses envies de me faire voir le paradis – ou plus vraisemblablement, l'enfer. De mon côté, je me contentais de me calmer en récitant l'alphabet en Russe. Très bon moyen pour se concentrer sur autre chose. J'en étais à la douzième lettre, une espèce de signe comme le Pie en arithmancie, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- **T**u as tué Kevin Whitby. Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens de lui, j'espère, demanda-t-elle d'une voie perçante, et légèrement tremblante sous le coup de la colère. **C**'est aussi toi qui l'as défiguré, ou l'un de tes sbires s'en ait chargé pour toi ?

**E**lle était effrayante. Il y avait une telle rancœur et une telle douleur dans sa voie, que l'on aurait pu croire que Kevin Whitby avait été un de ses amis très proches. Pourtant, de ce que je savais de leur relation, ils étaient de simples connaissances, peut être à peine plus. En réalité, je compris qu'elle ne pleurait pas seulement ce Poufsouffle, elle pensait aussi chacune des victimes que la guerre avait comptées. C'était comme si elle m'accusait de tous les avoir tué, alors que mes crimes étaient au nombre de cinq. Cette fille était vraiment étrange, malgré son intelligence et ses connaissances immenses.

**J**e compris que je ne pourrais pas échapper plus longtemps au sujet qu'était la guerre. Mon corps se mit à trembler à cette pensée, et j'expirai longuement en fermant les paupières. Je savais qu'il me faudrait beaucoup de courage pour aborder les batailles et le sang répandu sur les plaines vertes d'Angleterre, mais qu'il m'en faudrait encore d'avantage pour lui présenter mes excuses, surtout parce qu'elles étaient sincères.

**S**ans rouvrir les yeux, je m'appuyais dos contre le mur, et me laissait glisser au sol. Pour moi, parler de la sombre période où j'avais suivi le Lord presque aveuglement était difficile, et très honteux. Je m'étais soumis et je détestais l'admettre, comme je détestais admettre que je mettais pris pour Dieu quelques instants, en choisissant d'enlever la vie d'humains, dont je ne connaissais, il fallait l'avouer, que très peu de choses. Et pourtant, j'avais été leur bourreau, leur dernière image avant qu'ils ne partent définitivement. J'avais honte de leur avoir imposé la mort, et personne ne soulagerait jamais ma culpabilité. Enfin, je rouvris les yeux, et la fixai.

- **B**aisse ta baguette, et assieds toi.

**G**ranger sembla d'abord réticente, méditant sur la raison de ma soudaine 'gentillesse', puis comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien en restant sa position actuelle, et elle obtempéra. Elle s'assit à quelques centimètres de moi, baguette en poche.

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**M**a raison me dictait de ne pas ranger ma baguette en présence de cet assassin, mais mon cœur m'obligea à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'avais toujours été trop gentille, et son changement d'attitude m'avait surprise. Quand j'avais parlé de Kevin, il avait été pris de frissons et ses yeux s'étaient clos, prouvant que sa froideur apparente n'était que simulée, et que les Mangemorts l'avait ravagé lui aussi, de l'intérieur. Je posais mes fesses à une trentaine de centimètres des siennes et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, parce qu'autrement, j'étais quasiment certaine de m'emporter contre lui et de l'accuser d'avoir tué tous ceux qui avaient péri dans les différentes batailles.

- **P**remièrement, Kevin Whitby est bel et bien mort de ma baguette, avoua-t-il dans un souffle douloureux. **J**e n'ai pas l'intention de le nier, parce que ce serait souiller sa dépouille. Si c'était à refaire, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Il m'est désormais impossible d'oublier Whitby. Impossible, m'entends-tu ? Me répéta-t-il avec une lueur de folie planant dans les yeux. **L**e premier à qui j'ai volé son futur. Le premier aussi à qui j'ai infligé des Doloris. Mais je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas fait pour rien, pour m'amuser… De toute façon, qui peut s'amuser en faisant cela ?

**J**e tournai la tête vers lui et rencontrai ses yeux aciers, qui semblaient pourtant à des kilomètres de là. Que pouvait-il donc se remémorer ? Kevin ? Sa capture, sa torture, sa mise à mort ? J'eus des frissons douloureux. Cependant, la dernière phrase de Malefoy me restait en tête. Je connaissais quelque uns de ses anciens 'amis' qui adoraient faire souffrir les autres, et je le lui indiquais clairement en disant :

- **I**l me semble pourtant que ta tante, la chère Lestrange, et ton père adoraient ça et s'amusaient beaucoup…

- **T**u te trompes, s'exclama-t-il en serrant les mâchoires, en proie à un brusque accès de colère, parce que je critiquais sa famille. Puis, il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, et il ajouta plus doucement : non, tu te trompes. Je refuse de le croire ! C'est impensable !

**U**n silence s'installa entre nous, pesant et lourd de sens. Lui comme moi savions que je ne faisais que répéter ce qu'ils avaient dit à leur procès. J'y avais assisté en tant que témoin et surtout en tant que victime, puisque nous avions un jour été séquestré dans le manoir familial. Maintenant que je repensais à ce douloureux épisode, je me souvenais que notre ennemi de toujours avait prétendu ne pas nous reconnaître. Ce qui était totalement faux. Je ne savais pas quelles avaient été ses motivations pour nous protéger en mentant, mais il l'avait quand même fait. S'il y avait une seule chose de positive chez lui, c'était bien celle-là. Et le fait qu'il ait sauvé Goyle, lors de l'incendie de la Salle sur Demande… Finalement, Malfoy gardait une part de bon en lui, et cette pensée m'aida à lui adresser un sourire presque sincère.

* * *

**POV Drago.**

**D**es visions du visage tuméfié de Whitby me frappèrent l'esprit dès que je prononçais son nom à voix intelligible. Je pouvais clairement dire quels avaient été chacun de mes mouvements, quels avaient été chacun des sorts que j'avais hurlé, quelles avaient été chacune de ses réactions. Je savais qu'aucune maladie, qu'aucun sort, qu'aucun alcool – même à très forte quantité –, aucune potion ne pourraient jamais me faire oublier mes actes, comme je savais qu'aucun pardon, qu'aucune larme, qu'aucun regret, que rien ne saurait expier ce que j'avais fait. J'avais torturé, je devais en payer le prix. Une vie humaine ne devrait jamais être enlevée. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas compris cela plus tôt ! Quel gâchis !

**S**i je m'étais emporté quand Granger avait mentionné mon père, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de mon père, mais parce qu'il me semblait tellement stupide de penser que quelqu'un puisse aimer voir les autres se traîner à ses pieds en lui implorant de l'achever au plus vite. On reconnaissait bien là l'innocence d'une personne qui n'avait jamais lancé d'Impardonnable, de toute sa vie, qui n'avait jamais fait hurler quelqu'un de douleur, une douleur si vive qu'elle forçait à avouer tous vos secrets. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Peut être qu'un jour, elle comprendrait. Mais actuellement, elle était trop immaculée, trop gentille. Elle me le prouva un peu plus en m'offrant un sourire sincère, où perçait néanmoins le désespoir. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant là, que je me rendis compte qu'elle avait pleuré récemment. Ses joues portaient de grandes traces noires, qu'elle n'avait même pas lavées.

- **G**ranger ? Tu n'as jamais lancé de sorts impardonnables ? Demandai-je, mal à l'aise et désireux d'oublier les sillons qui parcouraient son visage.

- **J**'ai raté ma cible, la seule fois où j'ai tenté.

**J**e tournai la tête vers elle, la surprise s'affichant nettement sur mes traits. Je ne tardais pas à reprendre mon masque de froideur et d'impassibilité, mais dans ma tête, tout s'agitait. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'une femme aussi pure qu'elle ait pu souhaiter blesser un homme, même s'il appartenait au camps adverse et ne se gênait pas pour le faire, lui. Je me demandais aussi lequel elle avait utilisé… Je m'apprêtais à l'interroger, quand elle me coupa dans mon élan, en reprenant la parole. Je sentais qu'il s'agissait d'un aveu inédit pour elle, peut être étais-je même le seul qui était au courant de sa faiblesse passagère. Je l'étais sûrement, et elle me sembla tout d'un coup beaucoup plus proche, comme une amie oubliée que l'on retrouve.

- **C**'était pendant la Bataille finale. Devant moi, se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle a tué Sirius, et qu'elle a torturé les parents de Neville, et surtout les miens. Et là, elle venait d'incendier l'un de mes amis… Je n'ai pas hésité, j'étais si haineuse, tout d'un coup ! J'aurais voulu qu'elle souffre, qu'elle se torde à mes pieds sous mon supplice, qu'elle me conjure de stopper. Alors j'ai pointé ma baguette vers elle, et j'ai crié 'Doloris'. Mais elle a esquivé et s'est moquée de moi…

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**R**ares étaient ceux qui savaient que j'avais un jour lancé un sortilège impardonnable. A vrai dire, jusqu'à ce jour, ils n'étaient que deux : Harry, qui m'avait entendue dire la formule, et Lestrange, qui avait été ma cible. Et, sur un coup de tête, parce que l'heure était visiblement aux confidences, j'en avais fait part à Drago Malefoy. Maintenant, que je le veuille ou nous, et qu'il veuille ou non, nous étions liés, par un secret des plus embarrassants et lourds à porter. En le lui confiant, j'avais eu l'impression d'être entendue sans être jugée, et d'être comprise. Pourtant, Malefoy n'était pas le genre de personne avait qui je pensais pouvoir établir une conversation aussi profonde. Confusément, je savais qu'aucuns de mes amis, qu'aucuns de ceux qui avaient vécu la guerre de mon côté n'aurait pu m'écouter comme il le faisait. Sans le savoir, et probablement sans le vouloir, il m'apportait le soutient qui me manquait depuis ce mémorable incident. Je regardais dans sa direction, et m'aperçut qu'un sourire compatissant éclairait son visage. Lui, sourire ? Lui, sourire et pas ironiquement ? Le monde allait vraiment mal, ces derniers temps, et je sombrais avec lui.

**T**outes mes certitudes à son compte s'effondrèrent comme un château de carte. Déjà chamboulée par ma fuite et la vue de mes parents, si faibles, voilà que Malefoy cherchait à me troubler aussi, en me faisant croire qu'il était capable de gentillesse, et de compassion. Il ne manquait plus que des excuses pour que sa panoplie de 'gentil Mangemort repenti' soit complète. M'étais-je leurrée sur toute la ligne, à son propos ?

- **M**alefoy… Combien de sorts impardonnables as-tu déjà envoyés dans ta vie ?

- **J**e suppose que tu veux une réponse honnête et précise. Alors laisse-moi le temps de compter, souffla-t-il en me faisant son petit sourire en coin, ironique. **C**inq 'Avada Kedavra', plus deux 'Imperio', plus neuf 'Doloris', ça fait seize… Seize… Joli score, non ?

**L**'envie de vomir me tirailla les tripes. Ce type n'avait aucun respect pour ses victimes, ou quoi ? Il osait plaisanter avec la mort ! Au moins, se souvenait-il précisément de tous les sorts qu'il avait exécutés. Seize sortilèges impardonnables, et il ne pourrissait même pas à Azkaban… La vie était injuste, parfois. Dire que Hagrid y était allé, pour bien moins que ça ! Et lui, le meurtrier pouvait respirer l'air frais de la liberté. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait été manipulé sur toute la ligne, et l'opinion publique avait songé qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un 'Imperio', comme l'avait affirmé son avocat. Pas tout à fait vrai, pas tout à fait faux. Un mélange de vérité et de mensonge, semblable à Malefoy.

**J**e m'apprêtais à le réprimander sérieusement de rigoler de ses agissements, quand j'assimilais qu'il faisait sûrement ça pour se protéger de l'horreur de ses souvenirs. Sa barrière contre la guerre était l'ironie, la dérision. Douteux, mais apparemment efficace sur sa personne puisqu'il ne semblait pas souffrir en reparlant de ce passage de sa vie. Je me doutais qu'à sa place, avec son passé et son présent, quiconque aurait déjà craqué. Une potion, et hop, plus de regrets, plus de cauchemars. Mais lui ne l'avait pas fait. Peut être devais-je essayer d'être aussi nonchalante, moi aussi ? Ça m'éviterait bien des dépressions.

* * *

**POV Drago.**

**U**n nouveau silence s'était installé entre nous. Pourtant, celui-ci était beaucoup plus léger, et la haine qui animait le précédent avait disparu pour laisser place à un sentiment différent, une sorte mélancolie désagréable que nous partagions visiblement. Finalement, l'ex-Miss-je-sais-tout me ressemblait sur de nombreux points. Son désespoir, sa tentative de 'Doloris', les souvenirs qui semblaient la hanter, le fait qu'elle aussi vienne visiter ses parents à cet étage de l'hôpital, sa sincérité, sa haine de la guerre, et surtout son égarement – elle avait l'air d'une gamine sans plus aucun point de repère –, tout ça, on pouvait le retrouver chez moi aussi. Me sentir aussi proche et aussi similaire de ma pire (et ex, désormais) ennemie était dérangeant, presque malsain. Où étaient passées nos revendications, nos reproches, notre agressivité, nos insultes ? Une question me vint soudainement à l'esprit, totalement farfelue, et déplacée dans ce contexte.

**S**'était-elle enfin mariée à la Belette ? Ou pire, au Balafré ? Un picotement inconnu au niveau du ventre me persuada de lui poser la question, même si elle risquait de le prendre mal et de m'envoyer son poing en pleine face, comme lors de notre troisième année, à Poudlard. Je ne craignais pas la douleur, après tout, j'avais vu pire à ce niveau, et puis, merde, j'étais un homme. Certes, un lâche arriviste, mais un homme quand même !

- **A**lors, lequel de tes deux supers amis t'a épousée ?

**E**lle me lança un regard mi-fâché, mi-triste, et je compris que sans le faire exprès, je venais de trouver la raison des marques sur ses joues. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille, en me fixant, puis prenant une inspiration, répondit :

- **J**e devais me marier à Ron cet été… Mais ce matin, j'ai pris mes affaires, et j'ai fui.

**U**n immense éclat de rire monta de mes poumons, et malgré mes efforts démesurés pour le contenir, il finit par franchir la barrière de mes lèvres et se répercuta contre les murs blancs de l'hospice, si fortement, que je fus surpris qu'aucun membre du personnel n'apparaisse, avec un air réprobateur, pour nous demander de respecter les malades et de baisser d'un ton. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et je devinais sans peine que je venais de la vexer horriblement. Elle m'exposait ses malheurs, et je me moquais…

- **C**e n'est pas drôle, me coupa-t-elle avec sa petite voix irritée, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter mon rire. **N**on, vraiment… Maintenant, je me retrouve à la rue, sans boulot et sans amis autres que Neville et Luna.

**- D**ois-je le prendre comme une demande informulée de t'héberger dans mon manoir ? Demandai-je malicieusement, et pas si innocemment que ça.

* * *

**POV Hermione.**

**A**lors que je me sentais de nouveau prête à user de ma baguette contre lui, parce qu'il me semblait qu'il se moquait de moi avec la malfaisance qui l'avait toujours caractérisé à l'époque de Poudlard, voilà que cet idiot de Malefoy me proposait de venir chez lui… Ma bouche s'ouvrit béatement, tant j'étais surprise, prouvant que le poisson était incontestablement l'un des ancêtres de l'humain. La lueur de malice dans les yeux de l'ex-Serpentard devint de plus en plus grande, tandis qu'il me détaillait. Je me forçai à resserrer les lèvres et à arrêter de rougir comme une gamine prise en faute… J'essayai aussi de convaincre mes sourcils de revenir à leur place habituelle, mais ils semblaient vouloir prendre leur indépendance. A cet instant, l'image que je donnais de moi ne devait pas être reluisante…

**J**e pesais le pour ou le contre. Etait-il sérieux ? Ou souhaitait-il seulement me faire une méchante blague, et me rendre encore plus malheureuse que je ne m'étais déjà ? Et puis, emménager chez un homme dont le passé était plus que sombre et qui avait déjà dépouillé certains de mes amis de leur existence était-il raisonnable ? Cela n'était-il pas une tentative inconsciente de me tuer ? A moins que Malefoy ait réellement changé, et qu'il soit mon issue de secours face à ce monde ? Peut être était-ce un envoyé de Merlin ? Avant que d'autres hypothèses loufoques envahissent mon esprit, le blond me ramena sur Terre.

**- S**ais-tu que c'est légèrement vexant de ta part de m'ignorer ainsi ? Mon charme n'opérerait-il plus sur les jeunes femmes ? Je suis décrépi à ce point, ajouta-t-il d'une voie chevrotante en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

- **M**ais non, m'empressai-je de le réconforter en posant une main sur son épaule. **B**ien sur, je vais venir dans ton manoir…

**C**e fut le moment qu'il choisit pour relever la tête, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Je pris conscience du fait qu'il venait de me berner, et avec une telle aisance que l'on devinait des années d'entraînement assidu. Je l'imaginais bien, devant sa glace, le matin, en train de s'exercer à faire semblant d'être déprimé. Toujours est-il que je venais de me trahir, en réagissant trop vite et avec trop de persuasion… Deux ennemis n'étaient pas censés discuter comme des êtres civilisés, se proposer de crécher l'un chez l'autre, se confier leurs petites misères… Mais alors, qu'était-on l'un pour l'autre ? Des compagnons d'infortune ? Des amis ? Des copains de collège ? Quelle était cette sensation au creux de mon ventre ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de l'amour, si ?

* * *

**POV Drago.**

**L**a manipulation avait toujours été mon point fort… Cette fois-ci, je pouvais être carrément être fier de moi : j'avais remporté une victoire contre Granger, j'avais réussi à l'attirer dans mes filets… Et étrangement, ce n'était ce sentiment qui prédominait chez moi. C'était un truc vachement plus doux, comme de l'affection et de la joie à l'idée qu'elle vienne à la maison. J'eus la vague impression d'être un gamin extrêmement heureux parce que sa petite copine vient dormir dans sa chambre, en colonie de vacances. Enfin, j'imaginais qu'un gamin aurait ressenti ça, puisque je n'avais eu cette expérience. Serait-ce une pointe d'amour qui se faisait une place dans mon cœur ?

**J**e tournai délicatement la tête vers elle, et remarquait que ses joues avaient toujours une teinte un peu rosée, sous les coulées de maquillage. Son visage reflétait ses émotions, comme il le faisait toujours. A Poudlard, à l'occasion de notre sixième année, je m'étais souvent amusé à mesurer le degré d'énervement que je créais chez elle, en me contentant de la fixer pendant quelques secondes. Et bien que deux ans aient passés depuis ces temps-là, l'habitude de la contempler pour connaître ses pensées m'était restée. Elle devait être un peu vexée de s'être fait prendre au piège, et assez énervée de s'être dévoilée ainsi, d'où la couleur de ses joues. Elle était pensive, et semblait perdue, comme si on avait effacé de sa mémoire tous ses repères et qu'elle tentait de les retrouver. Ne savait-elle pas que lutter pour conserver ses souvenirs et ses anciens sentiments était dangereux pour la santé mentale ?

**D**écidant de la sauver de la folie qui la menaçait si elle continuait à se torturer les méninges ainsi, je la tirai gentiment de ses pensées en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche, sous le coup de l'étonnement, et j'en profitais pour glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par répondre à mon baiser, vaincue et un peu blasée. Je prévoyais que j'allais beaucoup m'amuser dans les jours qui suivaient, au manoir…

* * *

La fin est un peu gnangnan, mais après tout, on fait s'qu'on peut, hein ?

Merci d'avoir lu, en tous cas !

Une rewiew ? Des critiques ? Une revendication ? Du porte à porte ? #SBAAF#


End file.
